


It Was a New Couch

by DChan87



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background James Griffin & Pidge | Katie Holt, Background Relationships, Bad Soap Operas, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The prompt was supposed to be serious but I didn't want to take it seriously, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished"





	It Was a New Couch

“_Michelle, please, my darling, my love, I love you so much, I cannot bear to be without you._”

“_Oh, Gerald, my dear, my love, the heavens cry out when we are apart!_”

“_I cannot take it anymore! I must kiss you!_” 

Allura raised her eyebrow as the two characters on the TV first started kissing, then desperately holding onto each other, in a way that no one she’d ever seen kiss in real life. Earthling TV must have gotten worse in the time she was away, and that’s saying something because she already had to put up with that awful Voltron “drama”.

“Sorry I can’t change the channel,” Keith said, splayed out on the couch next to her. “I mean, it’s Pidge’s TV.”

“It’s not a problem,” Allura answered, laying her head on Keith’s shoulder. “This is actually entertaining… in a… what’s the term?”

“So bad, it’s good,” Keith answered.

“Ah. Typical melodrama,” Allura remarked. “Do you think maybe, we could try kissing like that?”

“Hold on,” he said, readjusting himself in his seat. He leaned over and kissed her, then snaked his arms around her, while she did the same thing. The kiss was nice, but it hurt their backs to be turned like that and sitting down. So the next thing Keith knew, Allura had pushed him onto his back, tightly hugging him. he made a noise of surprise, held her tighter, kissed back and–

“Hey, we just bought that couch!”

Allura hastily climbed off of Keith, and the two turned to find James glaring at them, popcorn in hand. Pidge poked her head out from behind her boyfriend and grinned at the two.

“You two lovebirds gettin’ cozy?” she asked. “ ‘Oh, Keith! I love you so much, let us kiss and never let go!’” she said, imitating Allura, who blushed redder than a tomato and burying her face in her boyfriend’s chest. Keith held her tightly, but was thankful she had that idea.


End file.
